powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Kiki'rouka
Kiki'rouka is one of the Apocalypse-class Terrors of the Terror Legion. She's the immortal personification of famine and gluttony, who brings ruin to the life of planets she visits. She simply loves to eat, and travels from planet to planet looking for new and delicious meals- though nothing ever seems to satisfy her. Appearance Kiki wears musky yellow, blue, red, and white Japanese-style clothing. She has medium-length black hair which she ties, with a red ribbon, into a ponytail on the left, and sat on top of her yellow-eyed head are her black fox ears. She's small in stature, and has a very bushy, black tail, with a white tip. She can always be found eating something, and is one of the most endearing of the Terrors you'll ever come across, but make no mistake- behind that cute charm is a horrifying presence. Personality Kiki is a carefree, playful, and a big eater. She's always eating something, and simply goes along without a care in the world- even if that world is dying around her. Kiki can cause an unstoppable famine and wave of gluttony wherever she visits, and while there, eats as much as she can until the planet has died. Of course, if it's a planet she likes- which is rare, she won't bring it to an end. Kiki will kill anybody that tries to steal "her" food. When she's finished, she'll travel to the next world, seeking nice food. Kiki is always hungry- she can never seem to be able to satisfy it, and has on occasion eaten entire planets, although, destroying all the food on the planet doesn't help much either. She loves a good petting, though it won't do you much good. Background Born a long, long time ago, Kiki'rouka is a being who has kept a "balance" of sorts, along with the other Apocalypse-class Terrors. With her six sisters, she traveled from world to world, ending those she saw fit. They each act mostly independent of the others. When Nhr'efan, the Chaos, formed the Terror Legion, the seven sisters banded together "help" lead it with her. The Terror Legion swept across world, engulfing them in darkness and chaos, growing their army. You see, Nhr wanted nothing more than to shake everything up, not destroy it all, after she saw everything getting a little too... peaceful in her "home" universe. With the aid of Rhy'fel, the War, the Terror Legion spread like wild fire. Many fought against the Terror Legion, and many lost. Through all this, and even today, Kiki hasn't changed. Even as the Terror War rages on across many galaxies, and is looking to go further. Kiki set up a nice little home on a planet of flowers- a planet she loves. There she rests between meals. Kiki has traveled across many planets, ending life and civilization on each one without warning- she only needs to get close enough before it's too late. She's fought many wars against planets and entire species by herself, even the most advanced civilizations collapse before her when they can no longer sustain themselves. During one battle, she once betrayed her own sisters, and fought against them to save the world. After an unparalleled clash, Kiki lost, but her sister agreed to not destroy the world. After asking Kiki why, they found out that that planet had one of her all-time favourite foods, and it would be a waste to be rid of them. Kiki agreed that the moment that world doesn't produce that food anymore, the planet is theirs to destroy. Powers Kiki'rouka is a powerful, immortal being, and is the very embodiment of famine, hunger, and gluttony. She takes the form of an an endearing Kistune, and has a hunger so great, even entire planets can't satisfy. *Cosmic Hunger *Enhanced Cuteness *Famine Embodiment *Gluttony Embodiment *Kitsune Physiology Like all Apocalypse-class Terrors, Kiki can travel around without resistance, possesses eldritch and dark powers, is immortal, and can resurrect without limit if she ever somehow manages to die. *Alternate Reality Traveling *Chaos Magic *Demonic Magic *Destruction Magic *Dimensional Travel *Eldritch Magic *Immortality *Infinite Resurrection *Planeswalking *Supernatural Condition *Teleportation Kiki is also capable of controlling all animals, food, the harvests, and plants- the very ecosystem and food chain of the plant she's on. *Animal Manipulation *Food Manipulation *Harvest Manipulation *Plant Manipulation Trivia WIP Themes CvUmL8uaE48 Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet